


What Did I Do That For? (SuperJail! Stingray x Reader x The Warden)

by LivingTrashcan



Category: Superjail!
Genre: /Reader, F/M, POV Female Reader, Story, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingTrashcan/pseuds/LivingTrashcan
Summary: "Life on the outside ain't what it used to be."The Warden, taking a fancy to you after taking a male friend hostage, tries to find multiple ways to make you his. Finally getting you and introducing you to multiple inmates, you meet one who's unlike the rest. Fighting like children with one another, who will mature the fastest and win your heart?





	1. Being stupid is contagious!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make it to Superjail, but at what cost?

"Stop, you're making a scene!" You shout playfully as you punch your friend's arm, heading back to your car. As you pull your car keys out of your pocket, you unlock the car door. Your hands contain shopping bags filled with groceries and other necessities. If a zombie apocalypse were to occur, you would be set for _weeks_ ; and weeks only. As you pop the trunk and set the groceries in the back, said friend jumps into the passenger seat. You open the door and take a seat in the driver's, letting out a sigh of relief. Fondling your keys, your friend tries to get your attention, succeeding only for a short period; that is until something caught your eye. "What's that?" 

"Look!!" There in his hand was a small gum package, still wrapped and clearly from the store you just came out of. You sit there astonished, noting that the pack of gum never passed your eyes once.

"Where did you get that.." You question, already knowing full-well the answer.

"I stole it." He says with mock pride. You give him a look of pure disrespect and raise an eyebrow.

"You didn't."

"Oh come on (Y/n)! It's not like I'm stealing a whole refrigerator or anything-" Stopping mid-sentence, you both feel the car start to vibrate. Leaning against the door, you manage to hold on to the steering wheel for some support. Bending of machinery from in front of you makes you both sit still. It suddenly stops.

"What was tha-" You scream in terror. and lean as far away from the center consul as possible. A big, metal arm flew out from the stereo and thrashes around, trying to grab at something, anything practically. You bring your arms up to protect your face and give one last scream, shutting your eyes tight. You hear more metal clinging together and your friend scream in agony, metal bending and the cracking of what sounded like bones. You peek through your fingers and fumble to get out of the car. Before you could make another move, another arm shoots out and neon green emits from the radio. You look terrified, eyes leaking with fluid. Giving quick glances was enough to tell you that your car wasn't exactly a car anymore; more like a big hump of metal being crushed inwards. You turn around and attempt to unlock the car door. Why won't the damn thing budge? You pick at the lock by the window only to see it get pushed in with a hard bang. The window was already broken, not enough room for you to squeeze out anyhow. The car was almost like a small capsule. You would have paid more mind to it if it weren't for the fact that you and your friend's life was on the line. You shriek, feeling the blood run down the sleeves of your coat. The radio was gone, and so was the creepy, green smile. Shuffling of metal then nothing at all. You try and calm your breathing, only your weak sobs can be heard through the sound of your jacket. Your friend was still in the passenger seat and one look caused you to throw up your leftovers. His face was punched in, blood running down both cheeks and meeting his broken jaw. His arm closest to you was broken in several different places and his knees were bent the other way. You scream again, another sob escaping your throat. Your shaking hands scramble to your pockets, trying to find your phone was the only thought coursing through; not the thought of the robotic predator floating on top of the car extending a heavy, metal-retracting arm.

"Hello?! 911?" You stutter, gasping and feeling your throat closing up. Not another panic attack, now is not the time! "I need an ambulance!" Your voice at this point was almost as shaky as your hands. You can vaguely muster what the other person responded with as the car was pulled in a hurtle upwards. 

"M'am? M'am?! Stay on the line with me. Where are you right now." Your face hits the roof of the car with no traction, having you fall into the seat once more. Shouting and groaning was all you could muster. Your phone went flying,

"Please. Help." You wince, holding your stomach and glancing over at your friend. His chest was heaving, which in the long run was a blessing itself. Another bump on the side of the car pushed you into the steering wheel. Your bloody nose turned into a bloody lip which led to an in general bloody face. You pull your sleeve and try and wipe some of the remaining blood. While all this was happening, the door wouldn't budge; checking every time you weren't being thrown around. Whatever this thing was, you could rule 'human' off the list.

One more hit from the back cushion of your seat was all it took to take you spiraling into the depths of black that was emerging in your eyesight. _'What did I do that for?'_

* * *

 

"Hurry up Ash, get your shit together so I don't lose mine. Will ya'?" Nicky shouts to his companion in the hazard proof suit."Fucking Stoolie." He mumbles, continuing to sit on a pile of metal and read through a Playboy magazine. All he got in a response was a mumble. 'I ain't no Stoolie.' 

"Yea, yea. Just hurry up!" He licks his thumb and turns the page, glancing at large breasts the size of watermelons.

Ash's raspy voice broke through the air. "It would go by a lot faster if you helped." He continues shoveling random scraps of metal into the furnace, occasionally taking a few lustful glances towards the burning blue and orange spiral. One after another and this was supposed to be _their_ punishment. Not _his_. Ash hardly does anything wrong, unless with good intentions. Like that one time with the Warden's bedroom and accidentally fired up all of Super jail. He at least attempted to fix it on his own. And with Cancer? He just wanted to give her a memorable birthday; not expecting the whole 'Inside-Baby Warden' thing to occur. There were a couple of others too and again; all full of good intentions. He is aware of his temperature rising, trying to control his built up rage. What would Cancer think if he blew up right then and there? Cancer with the face that reads utter disappointment crossed his mind. He continues shoveling, getting more aggressive in every toss.

The hatch opens, peering a thin streak of light and the shape of a familiar robot. Closing, the light subsides as a clash of metal on metal awakens the burn pit, echoing and bouncing off walls. The same strand of light appears yet again and leaves just as fast as the first time. Nicky lets out another audible groan.

"I gotta' take a leak, go check that crushed car out will ya'? Probably more 'potential inmates'." His fingers make the motion of quotations around the last part, sitting up and stretching. He takes one last peek at his article, stands, and finger guns his way out of the room, not bothering to take his hazard suit off (he didn't put it on in the first place). Ash's eyes flare once more, knowing his partner's little 'leak' is as equivalent as a Poker tournament. He throws the shovel off in the distance and grabs a flashlight, looking around from side to side for the top of the pile. He finds it with ease, only being (lucky for him) a few piles back. The flashlight flickers, only showing light for a second then nothing. Upon hitting it on the side of his palm, however, quickly provided him with a much more 'fluent' resolution. Taking baby step after baby step, thinking high of his footing, he reaches a little clearing; the remains of the car being flipped over and a few feet away. _'No one could survive that.'_ Letting out a string of curses and turning around, his ears perk to a sound. A sound of what? Rustling. Clothes rubbing together in between breaths. Someone was in there, voice shallow and weak. Walking close and expecting the car from all sides, he notes the only way was through the passenger seat. The window was cracked with blood all over the shards. This happened recently. His flashlight peers through the broken glass, finding a gruesome, torn up body flailed on all sides. Sure wasn't him breathing. Looking past the blood and bones that were popped through the skin, the fabric moves slightly, shuffling being heard. 

"Help."


	2. The Savior in a.. Hazard Suit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash brings you back to reality, but was it necessarily worth all the trouble?

Flames crackle in the distance, footsteps approaching the car with haste. You try to quiet down as much as possible in fear of being caught by more predators. The light reaches your friends face, earning a groan in  disgust, and continues to analyze the car. You were spotted and you were done for.

"Help." You call out, earning a shocked inhale. Did you really look that bad? You try and reach up and touch your head only to cry out as a sharp pain emerges.

"Don't do that!" The hazard suit man gasps out, examining you like a bird does a worm. You reluctantly remove your hand only to replace it over your eyes. The light was blinding. "Sorry." His voice was raspy,almost like a side effect of smoking for to long.

"Please don't hurt me." You call out, your voice hushed and wavering. "Not like that thing did. Please." Your throat is dry and all you wanted to do was close your eyes, even if this guy was a psychopathic murderer. Anything was better then your aching body.

"I won't." He complies, almost like a recording. " I won't, promise. I'm going to rescue you." He lets out, running around to the other side of the vehicle.

 _God, it was bad. Whatever Jailbot did, must have scared her to death._ Ash looks over your features once more. Your nose was possibly broken, lip cut, forehead scratched every which way, and a black eye. You looked absolutely _stunning._ Never been that close to a woman since he was a kid. Still, the same characteristics as he remembered though: tight jawbone, plump lips, popping cheekbones, the chest size difference, hips and slim arms. This was a dream come true. "Let me go get something to help okay? Stay put and don't move!" He dashes off quickly, leaving you to quietly wonder. Too much thinking causes a headache as to where you were, who was this guy, is your friend all right, etc. Coming back with a crowbar in tow, he nudges it between the car door and the hatch. "Lean away from the door okay?" Ash ushers, hearing shuffling as his sign to continue. Metal on metal fills the pit, grunting occasionally accompanied with groans. Feeling light headed yet again, you look down at your coat, stained red patches. _Maybe they could get played off as wine spills?_ You let out a low, gasp-ridden chuckle, causing your savior to stop and ask if you were alright. Replying with a nod, he continues to pry the door open and soon enough there is practically enough room for you to squeeze out. That wasn't enough though. You get ready to crawl, only for your leg to stop you in the way. How did you not feel your seat and the dashboard squishing your leg? It was swollen and bruised, filled with red spots. Trying to move it even the slightest caused you to cry out in pain. Tears were leaking down, huffing and wheezing. Ash froze in place, having enough room to evaluate your situation. The soft crying of the female in front of him scared him to death. ' _That must hurt.'_ He cringes slightly, examining your face again. It hurt him to see you in so much pain, rolling his cuffs up even more. His arms were all charred, skin wrinkled with many bumps and twists. 

"Please don't cry!" He shouts through stutters. Gripping your hand with so much sincerity, it caused your breath to hitch. He really did mean it, didn't he? Slowly releasing your hand and reaching over your waist, he tries to push the heavy metal with his hands to no avail. This was going to take time. Your leg was bleeding now, drips dropping down your leg and onto the floorboard. Ash turns around, grabbing the crowbar with ease, using this to prop the metal up; enough for him to squeeze your leg out. You throw yourself out of the car in a heartbeat, falling on the ground in the process. You needed to get out of that crime scene. Ash sits, taken aback from your lunge and takes off his gloves. You cough excessively, hand on your chest and the ground to prop you up. Your leg is completely numb, leaving you from any sort of walking function. It was so quiet that you jumped at the sudden contact with your right side. 

"Stay away from m-me!" You stutter out, sitting upright and attempting to scoot your body away. Looking around, all you see are the light glows from the fire below. 

"I'm not going to harm you m'am!" He hashes out, raspiness getting worse with nerves. "I want to help!" He states, frustrated as a spark from his eyes shoots towards the ground. You sit there astonished as more become present, lighting the ground with an orange glow. Was he crying? You were to hurt to care. Everything was just, numb. Your headache never went away, only now becoming a throbbing sensation with nausea. His shoulders hunch in defense, processing his action and trying to regain self-control. You need to get out of here, but he's the only way. You could crawl, but really (Y/n)? How far could you get? He pulled off his helmet a while ago, his gloves resting peacefully inside. His face was charred like his hands. This isn't safe. How did he get like that? During his little episode, you managed to back a few more inches away without him noticing. The furnace was just in view, orange light emitting more than ever. 

"Where are you going!?" Ash shouts, chasing after you, which wasn't that far. His voice was laced with concern, eyes darting around frantically. "I can't let you go out there! You have to stick with me!" He says, grabbing your shoulders and looking at you strictly.

"I just want to go home!" You cry, arms finally getting a sense of feeling and pushing his hands away. Fresh tears leak down, washing away the blood. You lean forward slightly and hurl, luckily missing your savior by an inch. You groan as a new cry rings out, racking your body forward. You're in too much pain, lightheaded and weakness taking over. Collapsing right there, you fall forward into his chest, rather then the ground like you intended.

"Oh my God! What do I do?! Paul would know! What do I do? What do I do?" He shouts, waving his hands frantically. Leaning your head to the side, his fingers run around your neck, pressing for a pulse. Once found, he sighs in relief, looking back at the crash behind him. Should he report you to the Warden?! Would that be the best solution?! He groans in frustration as the door at the bottom opens, light shedding through then nothing again. He lifts you up without a second thought, arms curled in your chest while your legs dangle freely. Running around for a short bit, he places you behind the pile and down the riffraff. Setting your legs first then your torso, and finally your head. He looks around again, not spotting the one thing he needed out of all this junk. He carefully takes off his undershirt, placing it behind your head without hesitation. Wow, what a true gentleman: setting you down in a garbage heap with a sweaty shirt as a pillow. Nice.

Running and giving you one last glance, he picks up his helmet while putting his gloves on. He had to find help and fast. Nicky? Anyone of the inmates for that matter? No, they would probably do something, gross. He grimaces, remembering the blond 'new guard' earlier in the season. She's going to die from being exposed to the inmates, or of blood-loss; whichever comes first. Reaching Nicky, Ash quickly dismisses himself from the conversation and runs off quickly, out the door. Whatever guard he bumps into first is the lucky winner. Turning corners and weaving back and forth in between prisoners, a brown jacket catches his eyes. He runs with all his might, trying not to gain too much attention. Upon further evaluation, he notices the Warden standing next to him, shrieking at the sight of the new presence. 

"Jared! Get this incrustation out of my sight now!" He shouts, groaning as his assistant sputters nonsense. Ash, out of breath, collapses and crawls to Jared, reaching out and grabbing his jacket with success.

"Please! A new person, in furnace room! Bleeding harshly!" He stutters between deep breaths. This catches the male that was freaking out at the contact before.

"W-What are you talking about?" Jared questions, inmates crowding around the scene. Ash looks around nervously and leans close, whispering with ease. At this, Jared's eyes go wide in hearing the news, looking back at the Warden in distress and fright. He gets up quickly with Ash standing by his side, dismissing himself and explaining about another riot to the others that surrounded, only earning a glare from the owner of the hell-hole. In response, the Warden rolls his eyes and poofs, a puff of pink smoke remained. As the crowd started to disperse, Ash grabs Jared's hand and rushes off, weaving throughout the way he came. A woman in Superjail barely alive? His initial instinct was to just let it go, but his subconscious got the better, and Ash _did_ specifically reach out to _him_ for help. Yea, so Jared felt special and wanted to help because of it. Is that really a problem? Yea, going against the Warden's words _was_ kind of a problem; a big one at that.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a communication device, ringing up the German doctor with ease. Continuing the sprint with Ash far ahead, the other end picks up, growing impatient.

"What do you need Jared?" The thick accent from the other line questions, looking through the screen. 

"I need a stretcher! Fast with, with- Just get to the furnace room!"

"Got it." He shouts, evil cackling with announcements in German to the other staff. He hangs up abruptly. 

As the call ends, the door comes into view, Ash throwing it open, pulling him inside, and closing it with a loud ' _Bang_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap (1)- His flashlight peers through the broken glass, finding a gruesome, torn up body flailed on all sides. Sure wasn't him breathing. Looking past the blood and bones that were popped through the skin, the fabric moves slightly, shuffling being heard.  
> "Help."


	3. Growing Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctors are weird and laced with cyanide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap (2)- "Got it." He shouts, evil cackling with announcements in German to the other staff. He hangs up abruptly.   
> As the call ends, the door comes into view, Ash throwing it open, pulling him inside, and closing it with a loud 'Bang.'

You hear a monitor beeping lightly with a rustling of fabric. As your heart rate increases, so does the beeping. You want to open your eyes, know your surroundings, get out of here in general, but that wasn't going to happen as the lower half of your body felt numb. Opening your eyes with crooked slants, the light peering in hurts and a gasp escapes. This causes the orange blur besides you to sit up, leaning in intently at your distress. Remembering your leg and the severity of the gashes your eyes shoot open, adjusting to the light rather quickly. You twist and turn, about to rub your eye from the new-found tears, only to have it be pulled back harshly with a clank. _What?_   You turn your head harshly to your right arm, handcuffed to the side of a hospital bed. Panic and the taste of bile overwhelms you, breathing becoming even more uneven and frantic; setting off a bright red alarm. You grimace and become, yet again, teary-eyed. 

"Stop! You- you're working yourself up!" An unknown voice shouts from the seat next to you, making your heart stop. You peer your head to the left, your free hand pushing yourself to sit up against the metal bar bed frame. There sat a short, frail man with a huge forehead.  You decide not to make a remark, breathing calming down as he keeps his distance. You glance up towards him, not noticing a looming figure standing at the door, cane in hand. 

"Wh-Where a-"

"You're in the ITU."

Both you and the short dude look towards the door, seeing a man dressed in dapper purple and pink. You grimace at the bright colors, your attention directly appointed to the guy now in the back holding needles of every length. The short dude in the presence of the purple one stood up, stuttering out nonsense and sweating harshly. They argue back and forth about something you couldn't make out.

You look in between both of them with intense confusion as the doctor makes his way to the right side of the bed, preparing a needle and grabbing your wrist. You try and pull your hand away, the handcuffs and grip tightening around. The area on the inside of your elbow was rinsed with a disinfectant and a needle hastily took its place without much warning; taking it out shortly after. You groan and clench your teeth at the lack of care. You were already hating this guy, your skin's sensitive after everything it went through with the car. Once he finally lets go, you pull it away as much as you could, the bar grinding against the flimsy metal. Huffing with rage, you continue to stare, speaking up with a hushed tone. "What did you do?"

This perked up the doctor's attention, leaning away and setting the needle into a near-by sink. You watch him and take notice of the surroundings: beds from corner to corner with you in the middle, heart monitors and other machinery laced the walls with the occasional wire sticking out, and a long counter filled with disinfecting supplies. Looking down and taking a glance at yourself for the first time, you notice your leg wrapped with a lot of pressure and every so often up your body was blood-soaked bandages. You noticed, but figuring this was a hospital (oh how wrong you were), didn't pay much mind to the new blue gown replacing your tattered clothes from before. You disconnect your eyes from yourself and towards the man with the residence of the needle, paying mind that your question was not yet answered. "Hey!" You shout, waving your arm to the guy across the room. He stops what he's doing and turns around, groaning in the process. 

"Librium." He states, continuing to look towards you.

Your confusion must have been written on your face, him quickly imputing, "An anxiety reducer." He has a thick German accent that rolls off the tongue smoothly. Replying a soft 'Oh.', you turn your head to the Warden who hasn't stopped staring at you since the little transfer of words, accompanied by Jared biting his fingernails nervously. Growing self conscious, a question pops into your mind.

"Where's he?" This shocks the tall male, tilting his head to the side.

"Pardon?"

"Wh-Where's the guy who pulled me out of the car?" You ask, frantically looking from side to side, scanning the empty beds. "And where's Brad?" You shout as your voice slowly rises, breathing picking up the pace. "He was in the car-"

"Oh, him!" He speaks up, you automatically spotting his tooth gap in the center. "Who was he to you?" He looks concerned, eyes dropping down in the slightest. 

"A close friend! Is he okay? He was breathing when we were being carried-"

"Oh Hun, I hate to be the barren of bad news, but he didn't make it. God, you had to see it! His body was all torn this way and that, his head spun-"

"What?" You interrupt him quickly, eyes widening and tears threatening to spill. "The-The Robot!" You shout, voice breaking, "I swear I d-didn't do it! I promise it was that _thing_! Do the police know-" Laughter from everyone other then Jared erupted as tears slowly leak, more confusion than you could muster plastered on your features. 

"Oh, honey! What police?" The Warden asks between hoots of laughter, an expression exchanged to the doctor and back. "This isn't a hospital ya' know." His eyebrows raise through his thick yellow glasses, becoming more and more of an asshole in your book. 

"But-But, what about the ITU? The Intensive Treatment Unit?" You question, fear sparking inside of you with a hint of anger. "Where am I?!" You shout, earning a glare from the man-in-charge. 

"No need to raise your voice! You, my dearest, are in Superjail! Where inmates are given a second shot at redemption!" You grimace at his frantic attitude. _This guy is nuts._

"Why am I here? Where am I currently located?!" Your blood pressure is rising with every question, the shot easily combating the actual rush of anxiety. You look down towards your handcuff and pull, trying to slip out of it and run away from these wack jobs. 

"I could ask you the same thing!" He exclaims, looking over your figure without judgment. His eyes scan your chest, instinctively having you pull the blanket up over yourself to your neck. The short guy stayed silent through this whole encounter, twiddling his thumbs and never speaking a word. It felt like he was about ready to burn a hole through the floor. "I'm so confused! Just let me go!" You shout, angering him once more.

"I appreciate what you all have done for me, really." You exclaim, fake enthusiasm littered in your voice. He has to be alive, he can't be dead. That was your least concern however. Current number 1 priority; getting out of this mad house alive. "But I really must get going." Your voice tampers out, pulling at the handcuffs again. You take a quick glance to the hand chained, trying to find some sort of weapon. Are they all criminals? Keeping you hear as a hostage?

Once again laughter erupts and pauses your thinking. "Oh please, you aren't going anywhere! You see, this facility isn't prone to.. letting things go." The purple man's voice goes dark, glasses reflecting your frail body. "You obviously were his partner in crime of some sort." He proclaims, his cane popping out of thin air and taking a stand. You push yourself back in the corner, the bandages starting to itch against the bruises. "Now get some rest and heal, the sooner you're on your feet, the sooner your shift starts!" He shouts happily, taking his leave with the doctor. All your pleas and tears landing on deaf ears. As the door hastily shuts, the man from before speaks up, keeping his tone hushed. 

"Do you want to see Ash?" He asks, eyes glancing up to yours for a split second then back again towards the ground. "The one that saved you, I mean." He twiddles his fingers, finding the floor way more interesting than the big machinery littered around. Not hearing a response from you, only sniffles and stifled sobs, he makes his way towards the door. "I'll just page him up." Before leaving, a simple 'be right back' is uttered. The big, metal door locks, a red light flashing in security. You had to get out of here. You rip off the sheets and look down, the shot that was given earlier must have been laced with Analgesic. Your unoccupied arm was attached to the machine through wiring, blood pumping into your vain. The handcuff was the only thing really keeping you from immobility. You grab it with your other hand, pulling and twisting this way and that. It wouldn't budge. You needed something sharp, like the needle that was currently lodged in your arm! Grabbing the wires, you stop. W _hat if it sets off another stupid alarm again?_ Another sigh escapes and causes you to look around some more. Looking over the side of the bed at the ground, the only thing that posed a little bit of use was a  shard of glass. You pick it up with ease and wrap your blanket around it, not wanting to cut your hand even more. Pushing and pulling, almost got it-

"She's this way." You throw the shard behind your back and sit up as the one from earlier walks in. His eyes stop on you and eyes you suspiciously, signaling the other to follow suit, the door automatically closed from behind. 

"Let me guess, needed something sharp?" The short one asks, rolling his eyes and opening his palm towards you. "Give it up." His eyes land back on your un-moving form. Giving a face of confusion wasn't the right answer, only earning a threat in response laced with some type of passion. You tear your eyes away and slowly reach behind your back, a light thought running through your mind. _Maybe if I stab him?_ That was quickly pushed back though seeing how the other male in the room looked a lot stronger. Handing the shard of glass over into his sweaty palms, he places it onto a near by counter, the one across from you. You noticed him wearing a name tag hidden under the flop of his collar. _Jared? That's weird._ Your gaze landed on the male next to him, causing him to wave in return. _Was that the guy? It looks like him._ Answering your question without a second thought, he speaks up.

"My name's Ash, the guy who helped you with your.. issue." He looked down at your bandaged leg and the bruise. His cringe was visible. You could only imagine what that guy witnessed. 

When Jared finally sat back down and joined in on the group discussion, you blurted out with a sharp intake of breath. "What do you want from me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH~? Another chapter done!? WHOOP-  
> Do you guys like me adding a little recap in the notes at the beginning? I think it kind of helps. I love when you all comment on chapters, whether it be advice, future plot ideas, or just plain appreciation, it means a lot and keeps me going as an author! Let me know what you all think so far! <3 ~Jelly


	4. ITU Malfunctions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Jared don't seem to understand your predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap (3)- When Jared finally sat back down and joined in on the group discussion, you blurted out with a sharp intake of breath. "What do you want from me?"

You shift yourself on the thin mattress and continue your silent reading with little interest. After the multiple (failed) attempts on trying to wrangle out the true intention from Jared, you eventually got angry and annoyed. Thinking back, it really wasn't his fault at all. He had, from the looks of things, no say in the matter and just wanted to make things a little easier. Ash helped slightly, mainly trying to keep you interested in the conversation. Both seemed idly nice and made an impression of a potential friend- well, mainly Ash. Jared seemed like a businessman, not all that pretty. He seemed to really care about your health, however- probably an order of some sort. He always seemed to check in on an untimely matter, making escape almost impossible. Closing the Economics for Dummies book given to you for amusement, you continue to gaze around the room, taking notice of anything that might be of use in the future. In general, you aren't all that stressed as you should be: people will notice you missing, a search party would form, and eventually, you would be back home with Brad. This thought process brought comfort and minimized your anxiety- notably along with the shot. You look at the clock hanging above the sink longingly, taking note it was somewhere around 5 p.m., too distracted to read the other numbers following suit. There was a window, but that wasn't even close to the blinding overhead lights beating down on all but one bed; yours. Continuing your gaze, you hardly noticed the doors opening and closing again. A cough erupts your thoughts and you look to your left without hesitation.

"How have you been? Gotten any sleep yet?" Jarred asks, holding something behind his back and leaning towards you. Receiving no reply, he took this as a sign to continue. "I brought you something else a little more your taste." He pulls a long, folded paper with the word 'Menu' printed on the front in bold letters. You eye him suspiciously as he just grins with triumph, holding back a chuckle at his insensible pun. He proceeds to move the menu forward and makes it dust your arm slightly, urging you to take a look at it. Upon grabbing the paper, you turn the pages with haste and pick something randomly. Nothing on the menu actually made sense, all sounding like something mashed together in an unkindly manner. You hand it back and he gives you the once over, offering both physical and emotional support which you decline. As he shuffles towards the electric door, you stop him with a small thank you.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, I made it myself!" He states, gesturing to the menu placed sideways on the table. "A hospital-like appearance I assume would make your stay all the better." He suggests, smiling sideways and then flustering, scared he shared too much information. He looks down in shame and continues to dismiss himself, saying something about sending Ash up in exchange for a nap. The door closes and locks, making you jump slightly from the sudden brush of cold air. He made that for you to make you feel more at ease in a not-so-normal way. That, if you were thinking clearly and this wasn't a hostage situation, was really considerate. Why did he do that? Was it genuine kindness or something more sinister? When you were younger, obviously there was a lot of individuals who just didn't believe in socialization, only coming forth with kindness for someone who meant a lot. Did your manners, that unknowingly slip out, make that much of an impact? He evidently isn't appreciated as much by authority. Speaking of authority, after the Warden's little intrusion, he hasn't been saying as much, only coming infrequently to find Jared and yell. This was clearly the norm. Jared seemed unphased by the harsh words and cruel tone; definitely made you think differently about the Warden's demeanor. He must always be harsh to his employees. Little do you know about past experiences; maybe for the better. Thinking about the past of this place made your skin crawl. Considering how Jared and Ash reacted to your current situation, you could only assume that this had to be normal, right? You didn't understand how this 'jail' (it resembled a rehab more then anything) was relevant- did they kidnap all these residents? You certainly didn't know. You adjust yourself, picking up the blankets and concentrating on your movements. Your leg was wrapped still, this time having a few blood spots linger on the bandage. The pain wasn't unbearable which was odd enough, almost topping the situation as a whole. The only thing you could assume was that you were on some high-end drugs, easing the pain to become barely noticeable. You let out a soft whimper as you gaze over the gauze, your finger lightly touching the fabric. This was seriously cramping your mood.

* * *

 

"Seriously ass-wipe, why the fuck was'a I the one who got stuck cleaning the damn thing?! I was right! Ya' are a fuckin' stoolie!" Nick complains with a cigarette prominent between his lips, punching the newly-discovered fire eater with haste. Ash flinches from the contact, but remains nonchalant. After all, he was the only member of his team to know about the female encounter.

"Oh please, obv's Ash just ran into the Warden and got caught up. Totes unintentional." Paul intervenes, placing his cards down on the poker table. The game has ended, inmates unmoving, and up came a new topic: Ash getting chewed out  by Nick. Everyone seemed uninterested, but at the mention of Jared continuously calling Ash over the intercom, rising suspicion occurred. Nick was the first to point fingers for obvious reasons--who does Ash think he is, getting bailed out of punishment and fancying his way with the staff. Something wasn't adding up.

Ash sits in his seat uncomfortably playing with his fingers in his lap, occasionally looking up towards his accuser. "I-I swear I wasn't doing anything! Promise!" He exclaims, his eyes puffing up with fluid. It wasn't his fault he was caught up in this (not that he'd mind), he just simply appeared to be in the right place at the right time. If anything, you should be lucky that it was him who came across you, not Nick.

"I don't believe that for one fuckin' second. Look! You're tremblin' for Petie's sake!" Nick shouts, gaining the attention of the one and only Stingray. _Lord_ Stingray. Looking up from his cards and grabbing a cigarette from the center of the table, his attention leans towards the disfigured male. Drama, oh what fun! 

"Nick, back off. Whatever reason, it obv's doesn't involve you. Leave him fucking be." Paul announces, standing up from his seat and crossing his arms over the pastel orange uniform. Nick looks away from Ash and back to Paul, glancing to the side at Jean with a disapproving glare. 

"Alright, alright. If I find out anything 'bout him, you all owe me a cig'." He proclaims, waving a finger around the room to each inmate. He gives Ash the final look-over and grimaces, spitting in his general direction and landing by his foot. Ash sits quietly and feels a reassuring pat on his shoulder, the hand belonging to an overly-concerned Paul. 

Damn, that was a waste of breath. To think, Stingray actually thought there was going to be some sort of brawl without anyone getting in the way. He grunts, propping his dirty shoes on the table while leaning back in his chair. He _knows_ Ash is hiding something, but does he care? His only concern is getting the fuck out of here any way possible. His curiosity was always something he could control, unless it involved something much more valuable then the actual work effort to get it. He places his hands underneath the back of his neck and continues to huff up along the cancer stick, blowing the smoke out through his nose. He closes his eyes after the bickering has gone down, only for them to shoot back open upon hearing a long, metallic scrape.

"A-Ash. Sorry to bother you, b-but your assistance is n-needed upstairs."

"See? What the fuck are you doin' behind our backs asshole?" Nick gets up from his current seated position, stomping his boots down angrily towards the cowering male. Walking around the table and towering over Ash, Paul and Jean continue to hold their ground behind the accused, just in case. Involuntarily, Ash puts his hands up over his face and braces for impact. Stingray continues to watch this little encounter through half-closed eyelids, the urge for commotion getting the better of him. ' _This outta' be good!_ ' 

"Ash, deal with this later, i-it's _important._ " Hearing these words leave Jared's mouth causes the man to stand tall and hide his growing emotions of worry. He can deal with his post-wounds and excuse later; right now, he needed to get to her. His head starts spinning with all the possible outcomes as he keeps on his neutral/hard expression towards the towering male. Nick still had 6 inches on him, so what? That didn't matter. What matters is that he needs to leave, now. Turning around  (not before getting out of striking distance) and letting his mask facade, he twiddles his thumbs together in anticipation, following the big head out of the cell with inward difficulty.

Getting out of earshot has Jared speaking up again, but only a few knots higher than a whisper. "She's actually perfectly fine, sorry for the false accusation. I just don't need any more problems right now on top of this." He earns a hum from Ash in response as they continue to make their way towards the elevator. Getting in and having the door close, the ashtray speaks up in the midst of stillness.

"Can I hit the button this time?"

* * *

 

 

Having the door open, both males step out and make their way to the big, metal door. 

"Please insert Identification Chip." the door beeps overhead, causing Jared to stop his motions and reach into his coat, pulling out his hand and a card. Inserting the card into the slim machine in the wall besides the walkway and placing his hand underneath the blue glow of the scanner, a light grunt is heard. Ash reached around Jared's shoulder with a curious gaze, looking at the blood emitting from the tip of his finger under the blue hue. 

"Do they always make you do that?" He questions, eyeing the machine suspiciously while keeping his distance. 

"Only for rooms that need the upmost security!" Jared explains, removing his card and waiting patiently for the machine to register the needle used. "It doesn't hurt after the first 100 times." Ash grimaces as they both take a step back once the metal door creaks slightly. There was no way he would be able to do that every time just to go into a dumb room. Couldn't they just create an eye scanner like in the movies?

"Welcome Jared. Guest visiting one. Board Visiting Unit 2." The door proclaims, blowing distant air as the arch opens itself and allows the two to enter inside. Upon entering, the (h/c)-haired girl turns towards their direction, stopping on the lanky figure behind them with a cold, hard stare.

"Are you alright (y/n)?" Jared asks hesitantly while taking in her body language and silently pleading for an answer. The attempt was futile.

"Of course she is, silly! Why wouldn't she be? She just needs some good-ol' rest! Take care (y/n)!" The Warden shouts as he takes his leave, causing both Jared and Ash to jump in surprise and turn around. All they got was a glance at the purple, fleeting form. 

"H-How long has he been in here?! When d-did he come in?" Jared asked, slight anger laced in throughout his questions. He wasn't getting any answers and just chalked it up to his responses earlier. That encounter couldn't have been good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,000 words, WHOOP! 3,000 next! Also, IDK what's wrong with the spacing??  
> ***I realize I keep switching point of views (the horizontal lines) and fist/third person stances. When writing 'x  
> Readers', it's hard to keep a consistency of first person or third person, usually there is no inbetween (idk if you  
> guys pay attention to that throughout fanfictions, but keep an eye out next time for it's quite interesting), and  
> thus resulting in how I write. I usually just go with whatever flows best and it seems to work out in the long run,  
> but if any of you have suggestions (being fellow writers of 'x Readers'), please leave a comment down below!  
> Love is also greatly appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Wattpad, but made better in exchange.


End file.
